


Everyone Needs A Hug (Sooner or Later)

by tiltheendoftheline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys Kissing, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Gay Steve Rogers, M/M, No Sex, Steve Rogers Gets a Hug, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltheendoftheline/pseuds/tiltheendoftheline
Summary: Whereas Steve and Bucky cuddle and stuff until they both fall asleep.I suck at writing summaries, I apologize
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Everyone Needs A Hug (Sooner or Later)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is the first fan fiction I'll be posting on AO3. I'm not that active on here (more active on Wattpad, @/-tiltheendoftheline-) so follow me there if you would like. This might be really cringe because I'm a teenager and I have no sense of what's good and what's not, but I kinda like this so I felt like posting it on here. Also, I'm just now realizing this that I totally accidentally referenced "Titanic" in this one, but I did just watch that movie so I'm really not surprised. It's late, and I have school tomorrow and I really only wrote this because I really felt soft tonight haha. I hope you enjoy and if you don't, that's okay! You are valid and wonderful, and you deserve to be happy. Love you <3

When Steve walked into his and Bucky’s bedroom after showering, he was greeted by the sight of his boyfriend soundly sleeping, covers wrapped around his body and lamp on. Steve smiled, sitting on the bed. He ran his hand through Bucky’s hair, admiring his sleeping figure. He reached over and turned the lamp off before climbing under the comforter himself. Bucky inhaled sharply as he woke, slightly startled by the sudden movement.

“Hey, Buck,” Steve whispered. 

“Stevie,” Bucky said tiredly. Steve smiled, his blue eyes shining in the dark. “I missed you.” he said, nuzzling his head onto Steve’s bare chest.

“Yet you still fell asleep.” Steve joked.

“I was sleepy,” Bucky practically whined. Steve giggled, anchoring his arms around Bucky. Bucky relaxed into Steve’s touch, enjoying the warmth. “Why are we whispering? There’s no one else but us and Sam here, right?”

Steve shrugged. “Just feels right.” he said into Bucky’s hair. He kissed Bucky’s head softly. “You wanna sleep?”

Bucky nodded. “Don’t let go of me, k?” he said. 

“Why not?”

“I just need a hug, I don’t really know.” He said. Steve nodded.

“I need a hug, too. And who better to get one from than you?” He felt Bucky’s smile against his chest, causing him to smile, too.

“Plus, you’re warm and I’m cold,” Bucky whined again. Steve chuckled. He knew Bucky had to be exhausted because he only ever spoke in that whiny tone (which Steve found adorable, by the way) when he could fall asleep anytime and anywhere. “Hey, don’t laugh. It’s not funny.” Bucky said, dragging out the “y” in “funny”. Steve laughed harder and Bucky perked his head up. He reminded Steve of a puppy.

“Go to sleep, pup.” Steve said gently. Bucky shook his head. "Contradicting, much?" 

"I don't know," Bucky said between giggles. 

“Why don't you want to anymore?”

“I don’t know,” he paused. “I miss you too much to sleep.”

“But I’m here, honey.”

“I know, but it’s been, like, two weeks with Sam. Too much Sam. Way too much Sam. Not enough you. Nowhere near enough you. I thought I was gonna die if you didn’t come home soon.” Bucky said, his voice heavy. Steve stroked Bucky’s hair softly.

“I love you, too, Buck.” Steve whispered. Bucky yawned.

“I didn’t say I love you.”

“Oh yeah? So what was this ‘I miss you’ speech you just gave me?” Bucky hesitated responding; Steve was right.

“You win.” Bucky said. 

“Oh, so he is tired?” Steve laughed.

“No,”

“But you didn’t fight me just barely.” Bucky paused again.

“Okay, so what if I am tired?”

“I’ll just cuddle you to sleep.” Steve responded.

“Not possible.”

“Oh really?” Bucky nodded. 

“But you could rub my back til’ I fall ‘sleep, though. That’s possible.” Steve laughed as he ran his hand up and down Bucky’s spine. Bucky enjoyed the way Steve’s warmth felt against his uncovered skin.

“So needy,”

“I’m your needy,” They paused. “That didn’t make sense, but you know what I mean.”

“I don’t think I do, actually. Please, explain.” Steve said as Bucky kissed his neck tiredly.

“It means I’m in dire need of sleep and I’m so fucking cold so don’t let go.” Bucky slurred. Steve felt Bucky’s eyelashes close against his neck. He pulled Bucky closer to him, hugging the brunette firmly.

“I won’t let go. I’ll always be here.” Steve ever so carefully kissed Bucky’s flesh hand as a silence fell upon the two. Steve held Bucky’s hand in his own, staying true to his promise of never letting go. Stever stared at the ceiling, just thinking. It wasn’t about anything important, mostly just how safe he felt when he was with Bucky. After he knew Bucky was asleep, he himself drifted off, feeling as safe as he ever would.

-fin-


End file.
